1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled house, especially to an assembled house that can be assembled quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Comparing with a traditional house that is constructed in reinforced concrete, an assembled house can be constructed quickly and has lower cost. Thus, the assembled houses are often used as temporary residences. A conventional assembled house has a house framework and multiple wall panels. The house framework is formed by welding multiple steel bars together. The wall panels are mounted between the steel bars to form walls, the floor, and the roof of the conventional assembled house.
However, the conventional assembled house has three shortcomings.
First, the welded steel bars of the conventional assembled house cannot be manufactured in the factory in advance, and must be welded on the site of the assembled house. Thus, the constructing of the assembled house on the site thereof must take much time.
Second, the welded portions on the steel bars easily rust.
Third, if the welding work is not done properly, the connecting strength between the beam and the column may be not strong enough.
Fourth, after the beam and the column are welded together, the beam and the column cannot be separated without causing any damage to both the beam and the column. Thus, it is hard to recycle and reuse the components of the conventional assembled house.
Fifth, although the conventional assembled house is reduced in weight compared with the traditional house that is constructed in reinforced concrete, the conventional assembled house is still too heavy to be transported directly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an assembled house to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.